Straight A Student
by AngelDevilHanyou
Summary: When a student enters a school, they usually try making friends. This student avoids it. Reason? He's a sadistic, angsty, apathetic teenage prodigy. ...And he's in love.
1. Transfer

BWAHAHAHAHA!!! I hath returned with another story! And this one ain't plotless! We also have a guest! My beta, Eien Kaosu!

Eien : Woot...

COME ON! SAY SOMETHING!

Eien : Hi.

... Fun sucker.

Eien : And proud.

ANYWAY! LET'S START THE STORY!

Eien : Woo...

Disclaimer : I do not own Maplestory. In fact, I don't even own half of the characters in here.

---------------------------------------------

Somewhere in the small town of Henesys, there was a large building, with a statue of the town's leader next to it. Many adolescents in uniforms with suitcases, book bags, and other forms of carrying cases were scurrying into the building.Standing in the back of the crowd was a red-haired teen, staring at the school.

"This is gonna be my fun new school -tou…" He said. Soon all the other students had made it into the school. Right after, the bell rang."Ah, shimmatta. I'm gonna be late -dekan" the red-head said, running into the building.

---------------------------------------------

In a certain classroom, students were in there seats chattering and gossiping with each other, waiting for class to start.

"Alright everyone, settle down" The teacher said "Today, we have a transfer student joining our class."

"Hello. My name is Akira Kurosaki." The red-head said who was previously outside. It was revealed that his eyes were also red, and that his face was being partially covered and framed by his hair.

"Okay then…" The teacher said "You can go sit in that empty desk in the back."

Akira walked down the column of desks, hearing the whispers hearing the whispers as he went.

"He has scary eyes…" one said

"I heard he's already a Crusader." Said another

"What? Really?" another said in response.

"Wow…"

"So they already know…" Akira muttered to himself as he sat down. He looked up and to his left, and noticed a girl with long, bright red hair and crystal clear blue eyes.

'…She's cute -te…' Akira thought.

---------------------------------------------

The students were currently having their lunch, sitting in their classrooms. Three specific students were sitting together.

"Itadakimasu" the three chimed.

"What do you have, Seiko?" asked one boy. He had shoulder length purple hair that framed his face and purple eyes. He was sitting at the end of the desk.

"A sandwich." Seiko responded bluntly. He was a boy with long orange hair and deep blue eyes.

"I see. Heiji, How about you?"

"Ummmm…I think I accidentally took Nii-chan's bento." Heiji replied.As it turned out, she was the girl that was sitting next to Akira.

"Really? Does he eat any of the things you like?"

"Not exactly…What do you have, Hatori?"

"Just bread and milk."

"I see…then-" Before she could finish, she was interrupted by a loud growl in the back of the classroom. The entire inhabitants of the room looked for the source, and in its general direction sat Akira, his head down on his desk.

"…Ano…Is he alright?" one student asked.

Akira lifted his head enough to show his face. His head then twitched over to the closest source of food, which was currently the three other identified students. They twitched.

"…Is he looking at us?" Heiji asked.

"More specifically, your lunch." Hatori replied.

"…How come only _my_ lunch?"

The purple-head shrugged. "Maybe the gods have something in on you."

"You should just give it to him." Seiko said.

"Why only me? You have lunch too."

"He's looking at your lunch, not mine. Besides, you said you accidentally took your brother's, right?"

She scowled "Alright. I'll do it." She got up from her seat and proceeded to walk towards Akira, whose mouth was becoming a fountain. She lifted the lunch box slightly. "Ano—"

"Ne, Kurosaki-kun, if you'd like, you can have my lunch!" A pink-haired girl said, simultaneously interrupting Heiji and blocking her path. Heiji twitched.

'That little…'

"Honto ni?" Akira asked, his eyes sparkling. The girl nodded, smiling sweetly. "Arigatou!" He began to wolf down the food that she had placed on his desk.

"Ano…Kurosaki-kun…" Another girl, who is to remain nameless said. "You can have mine too."

"Mine too." Said another nameless female in the class. The lunches began to pile on his desk. Akira's eyes were sparkling brightly. "Arigatou, minna –te!"

"Ne, Kurosaki-kun, did you forget your lunch or something?" the pink-haired girl asked.

"No, actually, I arrived before any of my stuff does, so I haven't eaten for 2 days –ni."

"Maji desu ka?!" she asked "In that case, I'll make you lunch every day until your food comes here!"

"Ah, but I don't even know your name…"

"It's Hitomi. Hitomi Hikaritou."

"Oi, how come only you get to make lunch for him?!" One girl asked. Soon, they all started arguing, Akira sweatdropping at his desk.

After a few seconds worth of the commotion, the red-haired girl became irritated, and walked back to her seat. She sat down and picked up her chopsticks, without a word.

---------------------------------------------

Heiji was on her way home, after school. She adjusted her book bag on her back. Then she noticed something.

"You know, stalking is illegal."

"I'm not purposely following you."

"Is that so…Kurosaki-kun."

"It is. Your name, it's Kaosu-san, right?"

"Hai."

They continued walking for a few minutes. Then Heiji's face contorted in annoyance.

"Just how long do you plan on going in the same direction as me?"

"My stop isn't too far from here. It's on the next block –ni."

Heiji's eyebrow twitched. "So is mine…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing…"

"Nii-sama!!" she then heard someone call.

"Eh?"

"Hana-chan –gaa…!"

"Hana-chan?"

A small girl, around the age of 10 ran passed Heiji and to Akira. She wrapped her arms around him, grinning. "Welcome home, Nii-sama!"

"I'm not home yet…"

"So you have a little sister, Kurosaki-kun?" Heiji asked.

"Yeah…" Akira said in response.

The young girl pulled on the boy red-head's shirt. "Ne, Whozzat?" She asked, pointing at Heiji. She was a girl with red hair and eyes like her brother. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail.

"This is my classmate, Heiji Kaosu. Kaosu-san, this is my little sister, Hanabi."

"It's nice to meet you." Heiji said, smiling.

Hanabi stared blankly at her for a while. Then she smiled. "Please be good friends with Nii-sama."

The two teens sweatdropped.

"…Ano…" Heiji said.

"Don't act like you're older than me –dekan…"

"Oh, Nii-sama, that reminds me." Hanabi said, pulling out a small piece of paper from no where. She handed it to Akira, whose expression immediately faltered upon seeing it.

"What is it?" Heiji asked.

"No, it's nothing." Akira said. "Come on Hana-chan, let's go home."

"Hai! I hope to see you soon, Heiji-han!" Hanabi said, following her older brother as he went walked away.

"…Eh?"

---------------------------------------------

YAY! FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY!!! What are your thoughts, Beta-chan?

Eien : My stomach hurts...

...Er...I meant on the story..

Eien : Oh. Well, firstly...You're gonna need a glossary.

OH! I was planning on that! FOR ALL YOU READERS WHO DON'T SPEAK JAPANESE/WATCH ANIME, BETA-CHAN IS GOING TO TRANSALTE!

Eien : ...I am?

YES! YOU ARE!

Eien : F1. Really, now?

Yes!

Eien : Firstly, I'll translate this sentence!!!! Bloody-chan wa baka desu. AKA, Bloody-chan is an idiot!! D

. That's mean. FINE! I'LL DO IT!

Eien :Yay

Shimmatta - crap, darn, oh no(es)

Eien : Actually, doesn't Shimmatta mean 'Damn'?

points at darn

Itadakimasu - Something to say before eating.

Nii-chan, Nii-sama - Brother.

Ano - Ummm, uhhhh,

Ne, Oi - Hey

Honto ni? - really?

Arigatou - thanks, thank you,

minna - everyone

Maji desu ka? - seriously?

Eien : Ha. I was wondering what that one meant, myself.

How very smart of you.

Hai - yes

Eh? - huh?

San, chan, han, kun – honorifics added to the end of someone's name

The suffixes Akira adds are current to the situation. I'll leave you to figure them out on your own

AND THIS ONE'S GONNA BE A SPOT FILLER!

bento - lunch box

Eien : ...No comment.

WELL! STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 2!

Eien : Whee...


	2. Special

sniff My Beta…My partner in crime…My other half…She's gone!!!!! cry, cry

Akira : holds up sign with disclaimer

Disclaimer : I'm writing a fan fiction. I doubt anyone with the ability to actually profit from a story would make a fan fiction.

-------------------------------

**BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!**

Akira successfully picked up his alarm clock and threw it at the wall. He sat up his bed, his hair more disheveled than usual. He got up and sluggishly walked to his closet, putting on his school uniform.

Walking over to his sister's room, he pulled a megaphone out from seemingly nowhere. Calmly lifting it up to his face, he yelled into it.

"HANA-CHAN, IT'S MORNING!!!"

She slowly sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes, her hair also more disheveled than it should be. Maybe it was genetic. Who knows?

But let's focus on the task at hand. Akira was suddenly behind Hanabi, a comb in his hand, his other hand on her shoulder and his eyes glinting. Hanabi, now aware of the situation struggled to escape, but it was too late. Resistance was futile. The older of the two siblings ran a comb through the younger's hair as she tried to escape.

"ITAI, ITAI!! IT HURTS, NII-SAMA!!"

"It wouldn't hurt as much if you'd just hold still –miyo!"

"No fair! You don't comb your hair!!"

"That's because A, I couldn't if I tried, and B, I'm not a girl. Girls have to look pretty to catch a guy, right?"

"Chivalry is dead, Nii-sama."

"Call me old fashion, then –te."

"But I'm not!"

"Urusei, you're supposed to respect your elders."

The two continued to argue, ignorant to the fact that two others were unintentionally eavesdropping.

"Nyaaaaaa. The new neighbors seem like fun." One said.

"They aren't fun, Nii-chan." The other said in response.

-------------------------------

The red-eyed teen walked out of his house, a piece of toast in his mouth. As soon as he closed the front door, he heard an echo of it.

He looked around for the source, finding it several meters to his left. His face fell.

_Perfect._

"Ohayo, Kaosu-san." _I hate you._

The blue-eyed girl looked at him. "Ah. Ohayo, Kurosaki-kun." _I hate you too._

They started to walk in the direction of their school.

"I thought you had no food." Heiji said. _I was hoping you would die of starvation._

"I bought it from a store." _I'm not going down without a fight._

"I see. So why'd you move here?" _You stalker._

"It's for military purposes." _Don't flatter yourself._

"Military? I thought you had to be eighteen for that." _That's a lie._

"I'm a special case." _It's not a lie._

"I see…" _Whatever._

Their war of unspoken words was interrupted by a familiar orange-haired teen.

"Oh, Ohayo Seiko-chan." Heiji said as he reached the two of them.

"Ohayo, Heiji." Seiko said.

"Something's messed up here…" Akira muttered, sweatdropping.**(1)**

Seiko looked at the Crusader.

"Oh, Seiko-chan, Kurosaki-kun lives next door to me." Heiji explained.

After a moment, Seiko extended a hand to him. "Takahashi Seiko. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Akira took his hand reluctantly and smiled. "Same here, Takahashi-kun"

"Shall we go?" Heiji asked.

"Right." Akira said, continuing their walk to school.

-------------------------------

They arrived at the school where many students were rushing to get inside. You'd think by now, middle school kids would stop caring about waking up early. But that was besides the point.

"Seiko, Heiji, Ohayo!!!" a déjà vu inspiring purple-head teen said, running over to the three.

"Ohayo, Hatori." Heiji said. Seiko waved to his classmate. "Kurosaki-kun is living next door to me."

"Iikaru Hatori. It's nice to finally talk to you."

"Right." Akira said, smiling slightly.

The school bell rang.

"We better get going." Seiko said.

They all walked to their classroom.

-------------------------------

"Hmmmmmmm…" The teacher said, standing in the front of the room. "I'm not really in the mood for talking, so it's self study for today."

"Sensei!" Hitomi said, standing up. "We can't do self study the whole year!"

"And you won't." he said "So just do your little circle of friends and gossip about. This is the only class you can do that in."

The whole class sweatdropped. "Sensei, that's…"

Akira pulled out a book and started reading. Then he noticed his desk go lower than it should be. He looked up from his book. His face lost it's composure.

"What the hell are you guys doing?-gaa" he asked the three students that he had walked to school with.

"Oh, a while ago, we made a pact that anyone who walked to school with us would officially be a part of our group.

"I wasn't walking with you. I was walking in the same direction as you." He said, a veinpop forming on his forehead.

"The contract stands." Seiko said.

"Where did you guys…Never mind."

"I thought you would see it our way." Hatori said, smiling.

-------------------------------

**Lunch. One of the best classes ever.**

"Itadakimasu" three of the four-o chimed.

"What do you have, Heiji?" Hatori asked.

"Just Teriyaki." She said, already eating.

"Oh? How about you, Seiko?"

"Tempura."

"I see. What do you have, Kurosaki-san?"

"I don't know yet." He said, reading his book.

"Oh, that's right, Hitomi-san's feeding you, right?"

"Please don't refer to it that way."

"Sorry."

Speak of the devil, a bento was slid in front of the new red-eyed student. He looked up at pink-haired girl. She was smiling at him.

"Arigatou, Hikaritou-san." He said gleefully.

He opened the small box excitedly. But then his face fell.

Anpan. Dango. Higashi. "This is all sweet foods –dekan." He said, crestfallen.

"Is there something wrong?" Hitomi asked, clearly worried.

"I'm not too fond of sweets…" he replied. He took a bite of the anpan and shuddered. He smiled at her, his mouth twitching all the while, though.

"Gomen! Gomen!" the pink-haired girl cried, bowing each time she said it.

"It's okay. I'll just take some of Kaosu-san's."

"Excuse me?" said person asked.

Hitomi frowned. "Okay…but next time, I'll make sure not to put anything sweet!"

"I appreciate it."

The green-eyed girl walked away.

"Who said I would share my lunch with you?" Heiji asked.

"I did." The red-head replied, forking some of her food into his mouth.

She glared at him. "You know, most boys are nicer to girls."

"Well, I'm special."

She gave him an odd look.

"And I don't consider you a girl."

Her face shifted to F3.

-------------------------------

**After school. When students are the happiest.**

"So it's back to just me and you." Heiji said. _Couldn't have screwed up any worse._

"Yup." Akira replied. _Likewise._

"Hey, do you have any plans tomorrow?" Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say—

"No, I don't think so."

Damn. "Well, Seiko-chan and Hatori are coming over my house to study. They wanted you to come too."

"Oh. Okay. For a second there, I thought you were gonna ask me out."

"Hah. Like I'd ask out a loser like you."

"Nerd."

"Geek."

"Dork."

"Klutz."

"Perfectionist."

"Jerk."

"Bi--" He didn't finish his insult as he stopped walking.

"Can't think of anything?" Heiji asked, a small smile of triumph forming on her face.

"Er…I gotta go." He said, rushing in some direction.

Heiji blinked. "He _is_ special."

-------------------------------

WOOHOO! I'VE NEVER FELT BETTER!!! So, what do you guys thinka this one? Good? Bad? Ug— Wait… I might get sued…Anyway, how'd I do? I was a little nervous, after all, the second chapter has to some important information. Hell, the first chapter needed important stuff. So, tell me how I did, and suggestions don't hurt. NEXT SUBJECT!

Yokami- Thank you oh so much for your review. The thing about guys and long hair…I dunnu, I only designed one of the guys here. And I was kinda trying to make Hanabi seem weird. Thanks for noticing. And I said before something about those sounds. I screwed up and wrote Bloody instead of Akira. Go and look back if you're really curious.

GOLLOSARY!

Itai – ow, ouch

Urusei- shut up, be quiet, and occasionally you're annoying.

Ohayo – good morning

Too lazy to list the foods.

**(1)**Akira says something's messed up because the –ko in Seiko is usually added to the end of girl names and the –ji in Heiji is used in the same way for boy names.

WELL! That's all for now. STAY TUNED!


End file.
